Fazbear House
by Gears112
Summary: Strange things are afoot when the night guards and technician are stuck for a couple of weeks at a Fazbear Entertainment-owned house for a 'Company Retreat', especially when it turns out they're not exactly by themselves at the house. Please feel free to leave suggestions and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 1. Welcome to the House

"This can't be the right place." Mike looked at the printed email and doubled checked the address before turning to the Fazbear Fright's guard, Rebecca.

"It is..." Rebecca sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"So apparently they couldn't afford a 'company retreat' for a day at Disney, but they can afford this big ol' house for us to spend two weeks in?" She grumbled. "I mean it's a nice looking house in the middle of nowhere..."

"And there is a lake nearby..." Jeremy mumbled.

"Yeah, but it just seems a little horror movie waiting to happen."

"You're weird." Rebecca glared at the dark haired technician as he started to walk towards the door. "And besides, we're still being paid for this thing." Jeremy nodded in agreement as he followed the technician to the house. Mike gave a nervous smile to Rebecca's raised eyebrow.

"Whatever." She mumbled before catching up to the other two as they opened the door to the house. Mike sighed before he followed after everyone as they went into the house.

.

* * *

.

"A whole lot bigger on the inside..."

"Are they're supposed to more people coming?"

"No, it's just supposed to be us..."

"Really?" The four adults looked around the house, which while it had a rustic look about it, it was a very nice modern-looking house. After exploring the rooms around the house, they met up in the kitchen as Rebecca looked through the fridge after they finished eating.

"Damn...it's actually pretty well stocked..." She said before chuckling. "Though no pizza." Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, earning a chuckle from the technician before Mike yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead to bed." He said.

"Shouldn't we be figuring out what exactly they want us to do?" The technician asked slowly and Jeremy stretched.

"Don't see why that can't wait till the morning." Jeremy suggested. "I mean it's not like we're really going anywhere." The technician paused before nodding.

"I guess you got a point..." He shrugged before walking out of the kitchen. "Night then!"

"Good night." The others said their good nights and went their separate ways, unaware that something was watching them.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun~" One of the 'Somethings' squealed earning shushing fro the others.

"Shh, lass! They might still be able to hear ya!"

"Opps! Sorry Foxy!"

"It's ok!"

"Are you sure if this is a good idea?" A timid voice asked. "I mean, I know that Gold did come up with idea...but we barely manage to make sure they don't find out about...you know...us..." There was a sigh.

"It'll be fine Bonnie," Gold's voice said. "And I'm sure it will be fine if they did find out."

"OK then...if you say so..."

"Don't worry Bonnie, let's go ahead and get things ready."

"Alrighty~" The first voice exclaimed excitedly earning the shushing of the others. "W-Whoops, sorry..."

.

* * *

.

 **New Idea where the FNAF 1-3 Guards and the Sister Location Technician get to spend 2 weeks for a 'company retreat' at a Fazbear Entertainment-owned house. As to what happens next...I don't really know ^^;**

 **I'm open to suggestions about where the story goes (Toddler Guards, Anthro/Android-like Guards, mix of both, or something completely different) but please keep in within the rating.**

 **Please Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 2. Something Fishy Going On

 _3 A.M._

"Meeh..." The technician, named Agnes-though according to the system he was Eggs Benedict, grumbled as he shuffled to the kitchen to grab a drink. He fumbled for the light, before realizing the light was already on. "H-Huh?"

"O-Oh!" Agnes blinked slowly as he saw the chicken making something in the kitchen, wondering if he was still asleep. "W-What are you doing up?" Chica asked quickly in a hushed voice, as she wiped her hands.

"I was gonna get water...?" Chica chuckled in relief, realizing that the technician was still half asleep. She smiled gently before grabbing him a small cup and filling it with water.

"Alright, here you go..." She said quietly before ushering Agnes back to his room. "Now go back to sleep.." Agnes nodded slowly as he went back to his bed, cup in hand. Chica let out a sigh of relief, hopeful he wouldn't remember seeing her. She took a moment to recenter herself before pulling out the walkie talkie the others gave each other. "Chica to Goldie; How long is that thingy gonna take? That Benedict guy woke up-well, now's back to sleep..."

"We're almost finished Chica, don't worry." Gold's voice came over the walkie talkie. "Just go back to what you were doing." Chica sighed.

"Okey doke." She said.

"Goldie out." She pocketed the walkie talkie and went to finish what she was doing in the kitchen.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

The puppet quietly crept into the room Jeremy was sleeping and smiled, seeing the tall man sprawled out, snoring slightly.

"Oh Jeremy..." The puppet sighed playfully before spotting the man's duffel bag. "Ah! There we are!" The puppet quickly grabbed it and headed back to the door. The puppet froze as Jeremy's snore pattern changed briefly before it settled back into a 'normal' pattern; him settling back into sleep. The puppet sighed in relief, grateful that Jeremy didn't wake up yet. The puppet easily slipped out of the room and closed the door. The puppet pulled out a walkie talkie out of thin air and turned it on. "Alright, I've got the suitcases from their rooms."

"Awesome, thanks!"

"Not a problem," The puppet chuckled at Foxy's enthusiasm. "This is going to be fun,"

"You bet!" There was a small shush coming from the other side, most likely Gold telling Foxy to keep it down. "Oh, the capt'an says that he's about done with the thing." The puppet smiled as the puppet hoisted the duffel bag over its shoulder before speaking into the walkie talkie.

"Wonderful, I'll be down there shortly."

.

* * *

.

 **Another quick chapter as I'm trying to figure whether this is going into toddler guards or something else. And giving a name to the Sister Location Technician, so that I can stop typing out "the technician" all the time XD, along with the puppet helping with the 'plan'.**

 **Please Enjoy and Feel Free to Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 3. A Slight Change of Pace

 _Later, Morning_

Rebecca yawned as she woke up, hearing the birds chirp outside. She mumbled a curse under her breath as she covered her head with the sheets, hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

"...Five more minutes..." She grumbled as she shut her eyes. The birds seemed to have heard that as they chirped louder. Rebecca groaned in annoyance as she snuggled in the sheets. "Nope, not getting up. Not gonna make me."

 _Knock Knock_

"Yo, Rebecca, you up yet?" Rebecca poked her head out of the cover, glaring daggers at the door.

"Damnit Jeremy." She sighed before getting up and going to the door. "What?"

"I can't find my suitcase, I did bring it in, right?" Rebecca stifled a groan, annoyed that this was what he wanted to wake her up for.

"Yeah Jere, you brought it in. Did you check under the bed?"

"Yeah I did." She sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to help you," she said, turning and spotting a gift box on her bed. "What the?"

"What?" Rebecca opened the door and gestured to the box. "O-oh..."

"That wasn't there two minutes ago..." She said slowly.

"Should you open it?" Rebecca shot him a look. "What?"

"It appeared out of nowhere."

"So?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, you open it." Jeremy beamed and went over to the gift and after checking over the gift box for a label, opened the lid.

"Huh..." Rebecca raised an eyebrow as Jeremy looked at her.

"It's empty."

"What?!" Rebecca walked over and looked in the box. "Huh, that's weird-" Suddenly, before either guard could react, everything went black.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Nugh...W-Wha happened?" Rebecca grumbled as she woke back up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up before the door opened.

"Good Morning Becca~! Are you ready for Some fun~?" Rebecca jumped in surprise as the door opened and what appeared to be a 10 foot animatronic bounded in. Rebecca blinked slowly, trying to figure out what was going on, while also not visibly freak out. The bright blue bunny beamed before taking a quick look around. "Man, Gold and Marion sure know how to make the place look nice for you guys."

"What?" Rebecca asked before looked around and saw that room was not only larger seeming, but also decorated for a small child, with plush toys and pastel colors. "How the..." The bunny chuckled.

"Don't worry Becca, this is going to be fun!" Rebecca tried to scoot away from the large rabbit but found that she wasn't moving. "Oh, I better check and see if we're all clear first..."

"All clear?" She started to ask before the rabbit picked up and and gently patted her bottom and Rebecca froze, hearing the crinkle of either a diaper or pull up.

"Alright! All clear!" The rabbit cooed before looking at Rebecca. "Alrighty, lets go get the others~" He gently bopped her on the nose and giggled, ignoring the confused toddler as she tried processing what was going on.

"W-What?!" Rebecca tried scrambling out of the rabbit's arms, who laughed as he tried to keep her in his arms

"Aw Becca, you're being so silly!" He laughed before a mound under the covers shifted. "Oh? Looks like somebody else is here too!"

"What's that?!" Rebecca paused as she looked at the mound, recognizing the voice.

"Jeremy?!"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Mike sighed as he was in Freddy's arms, being carried to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Freddy asked.

"Tingly." Mike said simply.

"Ah yeah, that's normal after the spell...it should fade away in a bit." Mike nodded, hopeful that being stuck as a little toddler was the only embarrassing thing he (and the others) were going to have to go through. "And don't worry, it will wear off by the end of your guys's vacation." Freddy said, a comforting smile on his face. "And we've got it covered! We know all about toddlers and making sure everything is a-ok!" Mike looked at him.

"You guys were programmed to know about toddlers?"

"You could say that..." Freddy started slowly but before Freddy could be questioned further, they made it to the kitchen. "Ah! Chica, I've got Mikey!" Chica turned and smiled.

"Wonderful! I've almost got breakfast done!" Mike raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering how they even knew how to make food, as he was placed in a booster seat at the table. Mike looked around as Freddy helped Chica get breakfast ready, trying to ignore the tingly feeling, though it seemed to be getting stronger. Mike shifted a bit in his seat hoping that would help, but suddenly a wave of sleepiness washed over him and he yawned before laying his head down and passed out.

.

* * *

.

 _In Agnes's room,_

"Come on, Mr. Benedict..."

"NO!" Agnes yelled as he huddled closer to the corner of the cabinet he locked himself in, once he realized he was much smaller than normal and heard the Cirus animatronics come in. There was an annoyed sigh from Baby.

"You can't hide in there forever."

"Watch me!" There was a snort from one of the other animatronics as Baby groaned.

"Maybe we should go get one of the others to help..." He heard Ballora say. "They are more used to handling children..." There was a long pause before he heard Baby.

"Yeah, you're right..." Agnes heard the animatronics shuffle out of the room and door close. He waited a moment before carefully opening the cabinet door and poking his head out to check. He made a small sigh of relief before the door opened again. Agnes gasped and scrambled to get back in, knocking into the door. He made a surprised yelp and covered his head.

"Ow..." he mumbled, fighting back tears as the person or thing came in.

"Hmm?" The gravely sounding British voice didn't sound like the Circus crew. Agnes sniffed as he looked up and saw Springtap, looking at him with a bemused face. "Oh...bumped your head?" Agnes nodded warily and Springs nodded. "Those aren't fun...you want to see if that chicken's made any food yet?" Agnes's face must've been funny as the rabbit laughed. "I mean Chica...one of Fazbear's friends..."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let's get moving before the other bubble heads steal the food." He said before holding out his hand. Agnes looked at him momentarily before nodding, a strange sense of familiarity coming from the rabbit, and taking his hand.

"Okay..."

.

* * *

.

 **Another chapter done as we see what the animatronics are scheming, and the resulting "having to collect everyone for breakfast" shenanigans!**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions and Please Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 4. Tiny Tot's Tantrum

 _"Come on Agnes, don't be shy..." The dark haired toddler made a whine as he hid behind his mother's leg. "Don't worry, he's not a fan of meeting new people..._

 _"It's fine." The older boy said._

 _"I'm sure you two will get along fine...come on Agnes, say hello to Michael. He's going to be staying with us for a while..."_

 _._

"You alright?" Agnes looked up at the rabbit as the walked down the stairs. "You're kinda quiet..."

"Just thinking." He said quickly. The rabbit raised an eyelid before making a small hmph sound.

"Alright then, hope it's an interesting thing to be thinking about." Agnes shrugged absently, before they got to the kitchen where Baby was asking Freddy for help.

"Freddy, he's locked himself in the closet!" Freddy nodded before seeing Springs and Agnes. A smirk grew on his face.

"Apparently not." Baby turned quickly and made an offended gasp.

"Hey! He's ours!" She whined as Agnes hid himself behind Springs's leg, who rolled his eyes.

"He's not yours." Baby frowned.

"He's _our_ technician!"

"But he's not a toy. He's not yours." Springs said deadpan, earning Baby's pout, before the rabbit turned to Freddy. "And this better be temporary."

"It is! It is!" Freddy said, a little on edge by the death glare. "Gold and Marion swore up and down they would turn back to normal before the end of the week!" Springs studied Freddy before nodding.

"It better." He said simply before leading Agnes to the table. "Here, do you need help up?"

"No...I got it..." Agnes said slowly as he crawled up the chair. Baby awed slightly but went back to glaring at Springs as the rabbit counted the heads at the table.

"Rebecca and Jeremy are still in bed?" As if to answer that, they heard yelling and a loud pop noise, and a few minutes later, Toy Bonnie came down with Jeremy and what appeared to be a black eye.

"Bon Bon...?" Chica asked slowly.

"Gold has to change them back." Toy Bonnie said simply. "She packs a punch."

"Who does?" Everyone turned to see Marion appear out of nowhere.

"Rebecca."

"Oh..." Marion frowned slightly before sighing. "I'll go talk to her..." As quickly as he appeared, Marion vanished.

"Whoa..." Agnes whispered. "Freaky..."

.

* * *

.

Marion appeared in Rebecca's room with a graceful 'tap', before he spotted the small tot sitting the bed arms crossed and eyes mildly pink.

"Miss Rebecca?" Marion asked. "Are you alright?" The toddler shot a death glare at Marion.

"Change me back!" She yelled, though a hiccup interrupted that. "I don't want to be little!" Marion raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was this angry about being a child.

"Miss Rebecca, why are you so mad? I thought you like children?" Rebecca sniffed and rubbed her nose, fighting back tears Marion realized, his curiosity peaking.

"I like kids but I don't wanna be one!" Marion let out a tiny sigh as he came closer.

"Would you like to tell me why?" Rebecca looked away and Marion frowned slightly before sighing; Rebecca was hiding something, but obviously wasn't going to talk about it. "Please Rebecca, this is supposed to be a fun break for you all...a chance to relax..."

"Could've done that as adults."

"But it's not the same." Marion argued and Rebecca glared at him. Marion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to Gold, k?" Rebecca studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Thank you." Marion disappeared and reappeared in the room Gold was in, who was studying papers.

"We've got a mild problem."

"So I've heard..." Gold sighed. "Maybe we should've eased them into it," Marion shook his head.

"If we did that it would be too late before they had to go back..." Gold nodded. "And memory wiping risks too much...maybe we can try that plan b?" Gold looked at him. "You know..."

"I know...but that risks them learning the truth about us..."

"True..." Marion turned and saw Ballora sitting and listening, deep in thought. "Any ideas?"

"Well, is there any way to find out why she is so resistant to this idea?"

"Not without her trusting us fully..." Gold said, sighing. "And while I don't know about your guy, but the guards don't fully trust us...like us, sure, but there's a part of them that's waiting to see if those old rumors are true. Ballora raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that rumor caused by that mean spirited employee when we had to fire him?" Gold and Marion nodded.

"The same..." Gold said. "Though it didn't help that Freddy and Foxy are notorious pranksters." Marion groaned and Ballora chuckled slightly.

"That is true...Wait, what exactly is Plan B?"

"It's like a specially designed thingamabob that allows us to change them into anything." Gold said.

"Basically it would allow us to combine spells safely, like if we wanted to turn them into what we are and have them be toddlers. It's also a bit safer because we can more easily turn them back or add a timer." Ballora nodded slowly.

"And the downside?"

"It can be hacked for lack of a better word, if the wrong person finds it, they can do anything, even majorly altering memories or things like that..." Ballora nodded, not believing them in the slightest.

"That does makes things a bit difficult then..." She said.

"Yeah...it does.."

"Well, we still need to figure out what to do..."

.

* * *

.

 **Another Chapter Done and we get some hints of Agnes knowing a certain someone and some hints regarding Rebecca's backstory.**

 **Feel Free to offer suggestions and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 5. Little Lady

 _About an Hour Later_

Mike opened his eyes to find himself back to normal, though sitting at the kitchen table.

"Whoa..." Mike managed out. "That was...weird..." He looked at Jeremy and Agnes, who were sitting across from him. Well, Jeremy was about to fall off his chair, but they were still sitting and sleeping.

"Ok...this is a weird start to the vacation..." Mike admitted as he got up and rubbed his head. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should see if Rebecca's alright..." His heart did a little flutter, but he tried to ignore it as he walked up the stairs and found Rebecca's room. He knocked gently. "Re-Ms. Walker? Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said through the door, though it sounded muffled. "They fixed the...thing, right?" Mike assumed she meant the toddler thing.

"Uh, Yeah?" He started before a note fluttered down, probably from the ones who did this. He skimmed it before his face fell.

 _Mild snafu with spell. Please don't let Becca kill us._

Mike let out a sigh before looking at the door.

"Mike, can you come in?" Thankfully Rebecca asked him in, instead of him trying to not find some way to not sound creepy.

"Uh, s-sure..." Mike opened the door and saw what he guess was Rebecca under the covers. And judging from the size of said bundle, it wasn't hard to see what the snafu was. Mike let out a quiet groan before rubbing the back of his head; this was going to be weird. "What do you need help with Ms. Walker?" Rebecca let out a tired chuckle.

"Mike...I told ya to call me Rebecca...Ms. Walker sounds so old..." Mike chuckled nervously, grateful that Rebbeca couldn't see his bright red face. "Can you close the curtains please? I want to get at least a few more minutes before Jeremy busts in, 'n it's comfy in the bed,"

"Well Jeremy is in the kitchen," There was an over dramatic groan. "It's not too bad...I'll give you a warning before he bursts in." Rebecca giggled before Mike could hear her yawn.

"Okie doke...Night..." Mike quickly walked over to the curtains and closed them before looking at the bed and seeing Rebecca cuddled up. He felt his face flush and he decided he better high tail it in case she decided to open her eyes and see him and realize what happened. He quickly walked out and breathed a sigh of relief before making sure the door was cracked. He shook his head before seeing something at the end of hallway, a flash of white? Wires? It was too quick for Mike to fully get, so he headed back downstairs.

Once Mike was gone, the mangled mess of wires that the Sister Location animatronics knew as 'Ennard' looked back at Rebecca's room, mild confusion on its face, a white mask with a party hat attached to it; it was sure it had heard the voice of the woman before the guards entered the house, but where, it had no clue. It also had a strange feeling, like it wanted to go in the room, to make sure she was ok, a thought that definitely confused it. Ennard looked back at where Mike was going and made a movement similar to a shrug before slithering into the room.

.

 _Seriously? Out of all the things she could do, she wants to go there?_

 _You know how she is, Honey, and you know she probably wants to see exactly what I do for work._

 _But for her birthday?_

 _Look, I'll try and talk her into something else, but she's a bit stubborn..._

 _Well, she learned from the best..._

 _Heh, yeah..._

.

"So Rebecca's got the short end of the stick?" Jeremy asked after Mike finished relaying what happened.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"How often does...this happen?" Agnes asked slowly. Jeremy and Mike shrugged.

"A lot..." Mike guessed.

"You get numb to it after a while." Jeremy said, shrugging before sighing. "I do hope that the idiots that fucked up the spell at least gave us the common courtesy of stocking us with whatever toddlers need, cause the nearest Wal-Mart is a while away, and I'm not going to explain to the cashier why three dudes need to get diapers."

"Pull-Ups. I doubt they would actually leave us with Rebecca being that young." Mike corrected, earning an annoyed eye roll from Jeremy.

"And would they even know how to deal with kids that young?" Agnes asked and both guards shrugged before there was a light 'tap' 'tap' sound and a confused and squeaky sounding 'huh'. The three adults turned and looked down at the tiny brunette toddler as she rubbed her eye with one hand and clutching the comforter.

"Oh boy..."

"She dragged the whole thing down steps?"

"Holy shit she's adorable..."

"Is it breakfest yet?" The toddler asked before registering the three fully. She cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. "Who...wait...why..." The three adults watched as the toddler's face went from confusion, to hurt and concern, to anger. Well, as much anger as a toddler can manage. Rebecca's cheeks puffed up as her face went pink before she yelled.

"DAMNIT!"

.

* * *

.

 **An admittedly short chapter, but hey, we're not losing all the tots, a hint to this AU's version of certain events regarding Sister Location and Rebecca's background, and we may get to see some animatronic parenting ;)**

 **Please feel free to offer up ideas/scenes for this series. (No OCs though)**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 6: Jere's Ears Bleed

"You've got to be kidding me..." Rebecca grumbled as she sat in the makeshift booster seat as Mike was scrambling eggs. "Stupid puppet 'n stupid bear, so many stupid stupid bots..." Agnes looked at Jeremy, who shrugged.

"Well, at least we know this wasn't some mad scientist's scheme." Jeremy offered, earning a very annoyed glare from the tot. "What? I'm just trying to help." Rebecca groaned loudly.

"It's not helping."

"Well, you're not swimming in your clothes?" Agnes offered. "I mean, and at least it's not neon pink..." Rebecca sighed before Mike came back with eggs. Rebecca mumbled a thank you before working on her breakfast.

"That's a valid point...though what the heck are we going to do?" Jeremy asked. "I was the youngest out of my family, so I know jack shit about little kids." Mike sighed.

"We can try and see if we can contact the others, or something..." Mike said, sighing. Jeremy rolled his eyes as Agnes focused on eating. "But if we can't, we'll manage something; it's only supposed to last till the end of the retreat." There was an annoyed groan. "At least that's what I've gathered from what Freddy said..." Agnes was about to ask a question before there was a clatter as Rebecca accidentally lost her grip on her fork and her trying to regroup and grab it again sent the plate and fork to the ground. "Uh, whoops, it's not a-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PUPPET!" She raged as she screamed, frustrated and beyond embarrassed. "I HATE FREDDY'S!"

"Whoa, dial it back short stuff," Jeremy said. "We know you're pisses, but no need to make our ears bleed." That was a bad choice as Rebecca glares at him and swung at him. "Hey!"

"FUCK YOU JEREMY! YOU DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!" She screamed before getting out of her seat. "I HATE YOU ALL!" She quickly tottled back to her room, leaving the three guys silent. A few moments later, they heard the slamming of the door and some other curses.

"Wow..." Agnes started to say slowly. "She's pissed..."

"So how are we going to deal with this?" Jeremy asked and Mike sighed.

"We need to calm her down, first off, then we need to try and contact the others." He said. "I'll go try and talk to her, you two contact the others, ok?"

"Fine by me."

"Good luck Mr. Schmidt..."

.

* * *

.

Rebecca rubbed at her eyes furiously, trying to push back tears; she didn't want to be a toddler, she didn't want to re-live that part of her life, especially what happened-

No. She was not going to think about that. She repeated that mantra in her head as she recollected her, taking deep breaths.

"I am fine..." She said softly. "This won't be p-permanent...a-and as I get back to n-normal...I'll make th-th-" she hiccuped and she groaned in embarrassment. "Why me?" She rubbed at her eyes again before she heard humming. "Huh?" She paused and listened closer; it sounded like it was from the closet. She quickly got to her feet and carefully walked to the closet, recognizing the tune as something from one of the old pizzerias. She stopped for a moment and sighed softly, a bittersweet memory creeping back from wherever memories sleep, before there was a knock at the door.

"Ms-we I mean- Rebecca?" Mike's voice came from the other side. "Can I come in?" Rebecca sighed in disbelief; Mike was a strange duck, always polite and the complete opposite of Jeremy. It was a wonder why those two were friends.

"I guess..." She sighed as Mike entered. He offered a sympathetic smile to her as he got to her eye level. "Are you feeling better?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Jeremy's an ass, and I don't like not having control..." Mike nodded.

"Jeremy's shaken up by all this too, he just shows it in a weird way..." Mike started before sighing. "And I can kinda understand..." Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she saw Mike's eyes widen. She turned and saw a mangled mess of animatronic wires and parts poking its head out. She paled as she recognized the white mask and party hat.

"M-Mike.." She managed out, frozen in place. Mike quickly snapped out of his surprise and picked up Rebecca, hoping to keep her as far as possible from the animatronic mess. Said animatronic frowned as Rebecca buried herself in Mike's chest muttering something repeatedly.

"Who...are you?" Mike asked slowly and the animatronic cocked his head to one side before the door opened and Springtrap poked his head in.

"I heard yelling, what's going on?" Springtrap asked before spotting the mess. "It's you..." The animatronic frowned as Springs entered the room. "Mike, go ahead and take Rebecca with you, I'll deal with _this_ thing." Mike nodded and raced to the door. The animatronic lunged for Mike, but Springs snatched him up. "Oh no you don't, Ennard." The animatronic made a surprised gasp.

"Eggs Benedict?!" Ennard gulped nervously, trying to figure out what to say next. Springs frowned before sighing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hiding..."

"Care to explain why?" Ennard looked at the ground. "I'm waiting."

"Don't know." There was an annoyed sigh. "Really! Don't know! Something...part of me...wants to make sure she's ok."

"And I should believe that because?" Ennard looked at him.

"Why not?" Springs groaned loudly before tossing Ennard aside before turning to leave. "Owie! Not nice!" Springs turned and looked at the mess of animatronics.

"Scooping me and using my body as a suit wasn't nice." The rabbit retorted before leaving and locking the door behind him. Mike looked at Springs in both concern and confusion as Rebecca sniffled. "Long story, and I was chilling in one of the rooms..."

"Oh..."

"There's secret passages 'n stuff here; I just happen to be the only non-creeper." Mike made a face and Springs snorted. "As far as I'm aware there's no cameras, just audio..."

"That's...lovely..." Rebecca rubbed her eyes and looked at Springs, who's face softened at the little toddler's concerned look.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you. He's got to go through me and your own Prince Charming." Rebecca smiled softly as Mike made a pathetic squeak sound, realizing that Springs was looking at him with a shit eating grin. "Right Mike?"

"U-Uh...yes?"

.

* * *

.

 **Mike's getting embarrassed by Springs, Jeremy and Rebecca butting heads, and more secrets are coming closer to being shown.**

 **Thank you for your patience! Please feel free to offer comments, suggestions, and Please Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 7: The Benedicts Bond

 _Later_

After Springs made sure the door was locked so that Ennard wouldn't come out, the three went back down stairs where they were met with an interesting scene; Agnes was hiding behind Jeremy as the two were surrounded by the Funtime Animatronics.

"You look like them..." Baby said slowly.

"Uh, what?" Jeremy asked.

"You can hide like that...you must be very good at pretending..." Jeremy frowned.

"And I'll pretend that I understand what the fuck you mean by that." Jeremy spotted Mike and sighed. "Yo, Mike, glad to see that you got short stuff to mellow. And the Springtrap is here...great." Springs rolled his eyes.

"And you still have no social skills." Ballora frowned.

"You sound familiar...did I hear you once in my halls?" She asked but before she could get an answer, Baby spotted Rebecca, tiredly holding onto Mike's shirt.

"How cute!" She exclaimed and reached towards Rebecca, but Springs swatted her hand away. "Hey!"

"Not while I'm here." The rabbit stated as Baby pouted.

"Why are you such a booty butt?" Springs rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on, Mister Night Guard, can you let me play with her?" Mike looked down at the toddler, who had fallen asleep, clutching his shirt.

"She's sleeping." Baby sighed loudly. "I'm not waking her up..."

"How about you show Jeremy where Moron A and Moron B stashed the toddler stuff." Springs grumbled and Baby lit up.

"That's a good idea!" Baby grabbed Jeremy's hand and all but dragged him down the hall, the other Sister Location animatronics following behind. Springs sighed in annoyance before he plopped onto the couch.

"Hasn't changed at all..." Agnes looked between him and Mike.

"W-What?!"

"I was the technician before you."

"But you're a robot rabbit?" Springs smirked and lifted up the rabbit face, revealing his purplish mildly decaying human head intertwined with the springlock suits. Mike paled a bit as Agnes's face was priceless; Mike knew about what actually Springs was, but it was still unnerving to see it. "Oh." Was the tiny squeak from Agnes as Mike found a chair and sat down, Rebecca only slightly squirming, to get herself comfortable.

"Yeah, it's only mildly uncomfortable nowadays." Springs said as he replaced the mask. "Anyways, did they fix Hand-Unit? Or did does he still have "auto correcting issues"?"

"U-Uh, well, no...The computer system has me as Eggs Benedict." Mike stifled a snort as Springs let out an annoyed sigh.

"Glad I wasn't the only one..."

"Though he and the bear keep having spelling contests...it's a little weird..."

"That entire place is weird." Springs sighed. "I never got to try my Butter Basket..." Agnes raised an eyebrow.

"That exotic butter basket? It's not that good..." Springs looked at him, mildly offended.

"Did you try it on popcorn?"

"What?" Mike looked back and forth as he saw the two go back and forth, comparing notes, before looking at Rebecca, who looked both adorable and peaceful sleeping on him. Mike smiled slightly, though part of him wondered what the toddler was hiding, especially with what she was saying when he got her in his arms.

.

* * *

.

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She hasn't spoken since the accident...I-I'm afraid she saw more of what happened then what I thought..."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"I don't know what to do; they were so close...I hate to see my daughter hurting..."_

 _"It's alright, and I believe that I might be able to help...I was a therapist for a short time..."_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"Of course, after all, she's a good girl and Sam was a great employee; it's only fair I try to help them and you as much as I can."_

 _"Oh thank you Mr. Afton!"_

 _"It's no problem."_

.

* * *

.

 _An Hour Later_

Rebecca yawned as she woke up from her nap, finding herself on the couch.

"H-huh?"

"SHE'S SO CUUUUUTE!" Rebecca nearly peeled out of her tiny body as Toy Chica squealed, the lady animatronics having been watching her closely. She made a squeak sound before she felt herself being lifted up.

"Is it too much to ask you guys to not be in everyone's face?" Rebecca turned and saw that Springs had been the one to pick her up as he held her against his chest, though positioning her so she could face the others. Toy Chica groaned.

"You are such a party pooper."

"And she was awake!" Baby added. "I want to play with her." Springs raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I totally buy that." Was the sarcastic response and Rebecca couldn't help but snicker at Baby's reaction.

"You are such a-"

"Booty butt, you've said. Many, many, times." Baby puffed her cheeks, ready to throw a tantrum, as Toy Chica rolled her eyes. Rebecca tried to stifle her giggling, but seeing the combination of the pig-tailed animatronic's face and the snark from Springs was too funny. The animatronics stopped as Rebecca giggled and laughed loudly. Toy Chica awwed as Springs raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny, Rebecca?" Rebecca kept giggling and Springs smirked as he gently tickled. "Is Baby being silly? Or maybe Pink Booty-Shorts?" Rebecca shrieked in delight as Toy Chica frowned.

"Not funny, Springs."

"She's finding it funny." Was the retort.

"He's got a point." Toy Chica glared at Baby. "What?"

"Not helping."

.

* * *

.

 **The Benedicts Bond, Mike's mildly confused, we get a mini-flashback, and Rebecca gets to be an adorable little girl for a bit XD**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions for later scenes/plot-elements, and Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 8: Mamma Bear

 _Meanwhile_

Ennard fumed as the animatronic tried the door again, but no luck. It needed another plan to get out of this room. Ennard looked around to find a vent but then realized there was a way they could get out. Ennard closed it's eye and 'sensed' Funtime Foxy nearby and smirked; after all, there was a little bit of it in all the Sister Location animatronics, so it could control them when they were close enough. The mangled animatronic sent a small command to the fox, who stopped walking down the hall, as if hearing something. Funtime Foxy quickly walked to the room and tried the door.

"Locked..." The fox looked around before picking the lock with its claw. Funtime Foxy opened the door and looked around as Ennard quickly slipped past. "Huh...I guess it was nothing..." The pink and white fox frowned. "This is the toddler's room...this definitely needs the great Foxy's touch!" The fox quickly went to work on decorating the room as Ennard snuck down the stairs as it heard voices, including Rebecca's.

"S-Stop it Springs! That tickles!" Ennard quickened it's pace before seeing Rebecca being tickled by Springs, who was holding her as Baby looked annoyed as Toy Chica giggled.

"Lemme think about it-uh no," Springs laughed. "You're too cute like this." Rebecca went red and tried 'punching' Springs. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Sure...she's cute. And I'm a professional dancer." Springs rolled his eyes as Rebecca shot him a glare.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Mike or Agnes?"

"They're trying to put together that "play pen" that Pigtails showed me." Rebecca groaned in annoyance as Baby giggled at her nickname. Jeremy sighed before spotting Ennard. "The hell?" He sat up as Ennard frowned as the others saw the animatronic.

"How'd you get out?!" Springs hissed as Rebecca clung tightly to the rabbit, burying her face in the fur, as if to hide.

"Put her down." Ennard demanded, only slightly surprised at the voice it was using, while everyone else was startled.

"Answer my question." Springs said as he stood up and backed away, moving closer to Jeremy. Jeremy stood up as well as Ennard made a growling sound.

"I have my ways...now put her down." Baby whimpered slightly as Springs looked at Jeremy, who understood what Springs wanted him to do. Springs shot a look at Toy Chica who nodded.

"Why do you want her down? She's pretty comfortable up in the air." Toy Chica said, hoping to distract Ennard. Luckily that worked as the animatronic turned to her.

"I want to see her," Ennard said as Jeremy took Rebecca from Springs and quickly bolted from the room. Ennard turned and hissed, before lunging for Springs.

"Jeremy! Run!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

.

* * *

.

"These are harder than IKEA directions." Agnes mumbled as he stared at the instructions as Mike was pulling out the pieces, when they heard the yelling and Jeremy quickly running, holding Rebecca. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Mildly angry animatronic, I think heading away from this fuck place is the best idea, let's go!" Jeremy said quickly. Mike and Agnes looked at each other before standing up and following Jeremy as they left the house and headed to the lake.

"Is she alright?" Mike said as soon as they got to the water. Jeremy stopped and looked at the toddler in his arms. She was shaking in fear and mumbling to herself. "Rebecca?"

"Here Mike, you hold her," Jeremy said he tried to hand her off, but Rebecca had a death grip on his shirt. "Ok, Rebecca, we're fine, nothing's gonna get you, now let go of my shirt."

"No." Was the timid response and Jeremy looked at Mike, who stifled a smile.

"I'm just going to hand you off to Mike, geez..."

"You're not gonna leave?" The guys looked at each other, Rebecca definitely wasn't acting like she usually did, which was disconcerting.

"No, I won't...you're just kinda heavy and my arm is going numb..."

"Oh...ok..." Rebecca slowly let go of Jeremy's shirt and allowed Mike to take her, clutching his shirt as soon as he got her comfortable.

"Not gonna lie, I was expecting her to punch me..."

"Do you think she's..." Agnes trailed off, not really wanting to finish that. Mike shook his head quickly.

"She's probably just rattled with that spaghetti thing." Jeremy said. "I mean that animatronic that I was running from that looks like Freddy tried making spag-"

"That's Ennie." The three looked at the toddler, who was trembling, but was looking at them. "A-At least the mask is...a-and..." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes as Mike rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok, Rebecca, you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Rebecca nodded slowly, letting out a sigh of relief. "How about we relax down here and then one of us can head back to the house to call for a taxi or see if-" There was a loud growl and the sound of Springs yelling for "The Dumbasses' Heads". "It's going to be a while before we go back..."

"That's putting it lightly." Jeremy sighed before smirking. "But hey, nice lake, and it's a nice day, and we are on vacation."

"I don't know how to swim..." Agnes admitted, before realizing he probably shouldn't have said that as Jeremy's smirked grew mischievous. "U-Uh..." Jeremy swiftly picked up the smaller man and the remaining adult and toddler watched as Jeremy tossed Agnes into the water before running after him.

"I'mma teach you!"

"JEREMY!" Mike looked at Rebecca, who looked back up at him.

"They're nuts." Mike nodded as he followed the two men, both arguing with each, soaking wet, to the edge of the lake.

"Yeah..."

.

* * *

.

 **And another chapter done, with some more hints (both subtle and not so subtle), Jeremy not being as hard as he seems with Rebecca, and some more bonding with the guards.**

 **Please feel free to offer suggestions for later scenes and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fazbear House**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's AU_

Chapter 9: A Forceful Reunion

 _At the House_

"Springs! Don't be so rash!" Chica exclaimed as she, Foxy, Bonnie, Funtime Freddy, and Toy Bonnie tried holding him back from tearing Gold and Marion, who were skillfully hiding behind Freddy and Ballora. Toy Chica had a death grip on Ennard, who was grumbling, as Mangle was "holding" a bucket of water under where Ennard was, so Toy Chica could easily drop the bot into water.

"THOSE FUCKERS NEED TO PAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLOWED THAT ASS TO TAG ALONG!" Springs yelled, pointing to Ennard, who rolled its eyes.

"I have a name."

"YEAH! AND IT'S THE ASSHOLE WHO STOLE MY BODY FOR A YEAR! AND LEFT ME ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Everyone looked at Springs in mild confusion.

"I know you're a Springlock Suit..." Gold said slowly. "But isn't the point of those suits to be worn by people?" Springs glared at Gold before lifting the head of the rabbit suit.

"O-Oh gosh..." Bonnie started to say as Foxy let go and turned to empty his stomach as the Sister Location bots just looked away.

"D-Does it hurt?" Chica asked innocently and Springs turned and looked at her for a moment before sighing and popping the head back in place and shrugging.

"You get used to it after 30-some-odd years..." Chica frowned, obviously concerned for the rabbit, before turning to Gold and Marion. "Don't even bother, Chica...it doesn't bother me anymore." Chica looked at him, knowing he was lying, as Springs looked back at Gold and Marion. "What's bothering is that Laurel and Hardy haven't gotten Rebecca back to normal, and thought that bull shit would be ok!"

"It was! They were gonna be back before the end of the vacation!" Marion argued.

"And I should believe that because?!"

"Mike and the others were fine with it!"

"And that makes it ok?!"

"She's just being a booty butt!" Ennard snapped up.

"You take that back!" Marion looked at the animatronic.

"Why? You her dad or something?"

"I am her mother!" It was like a record scratch happened as everyone looked at the bot.

WHAAAAAT?!" Funtime Freddy exclaimed. "ENNARD I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE A BO-WHOOA!" Funtime Freddy moved forward, forgetting that he was still holding Springs, and the two tumbled, accidentally tumbling into Marion.

"Crap!" Marion managed out, trying to do a spell to teleport, but ended up at the bottom of the pile and misfired; light blinding the others before it faded just as quickly.

"Oh ye've got to be kiddin' me..." Foxy mumbled as Mangle sighed before beginning to make her way to the door.

"I'll go and find the guards..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Whoa..." Rebecca whispered to herself as she and Mike were looking at one of the tide pools, while Jeremy and Agnes continued their "swim lesson". Mike chuckled to himself as Rebecca got her face to the edge of the water to get up close with the small animal that was in the pool before it splashed the water. Rebecca scrambled and squealed in surprise.

"You ok Rebecca?" Mike asked and Rebecca looked at him, childlike surprise in her eyes.

"It splashed me!" She exclaimed as she giggled before she stopped and blushed. "I-I don't know why it's s-so funny!" Mike smiled sympathetically.

"Well, it is kinda funny..." She looked at her toes and sighed. "Rebecca..."

"Mike, you don't need to humor me...it has to be because of those idiots and this..." She gestured to herself. "I-I let it slip..."

"Rebecca." Mike said sternly and she looked up at him. "It's fine. We've all had to deal with the toddler thing, and if you want to be a little kid, none of us are going to judge; no need to prove you're an adult." Rebecca sighed and Mike gestured to the two arguing about swimming. "I mean those two are toddlers all the time anyways." Rebecca stifled a giggle before looking at Mike.

"Thank you Mikey..." She hugged him tightly and Mike was thankful Rebecca hadn't noticed his bright red face as he realized his crush was hugging him and really freaking adorable.

"Ahoy guards!" Everyone turned and saw Mangle coming over. "We be needing your help!"

"What happened?" Jeremy said slowly.

"Well, we learned something about that spaghetti guy that I'm not really buying and Springs is now a tot..." Everyone looked at each other.

"W-What?"

"Yeah no." Jeremy said. "I'm not even going to humor that; Spaghetti Guy wants my head and Rebecca, so until that thing's gone, I sure as hell am not going back there."

"You don't have a tent though..." Mangle pointed out.

"And in case you forgot, we're soaked." Agnes grumbled.

"We'll dry out." Mangle sighed in annoyance.

"Well, Spring's also refusing to interact with us, he's acting as if he'd never seen us before and is terrified of us..."

"Oh boy..." Rebecca sighed, shaking her head. "And I'll lay money that Freddy is totally helping with that."

"Bingo." Mangle said. "He and Foxy are the worst. So please come and help?"

"I don't want to go back to the house..." Rebecca admitted. "E-Ennie...isn't someone I want to see again..." Mangle looked at the others and Mike shook his head, mouthing "Not sure and don't want to push her". Mangle nodded.

"Maybe one of us can stay back with Rebecca?" Agnes offered. "I mean, at least until Ennard is out." He added quickly at the confused looks. "The spaghetti looking animatronic, he's a bit of an ass, always trying to boss the other Sister Location animatronics...lots of cramped spaces when they like to hide from him...it's weird."

"No kidding." Was the sarcastic remarks from Jeremy and Mangle.

"It might be safer to stick in a group..." Mike said before looking at Rebecca. "If you're ok with it, of course." Rebecca sighed and yawned.

"Just keep me in your arms Mikey." She mumbled, laying against his chest and Jeremy snorted as Mangled awwed.

"You two are a thing?" Agnes asked innocently and Jeremy and Mangle lost it as Mike went neon red as Rebecca hid a smile as she nuzzled against Mike.

.

* * *

.

 **And dat ship has sailed~ XD**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and feel free to offer suggestions for later scenes.**


End file.
